


No Space Between Us

by rosered00



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, VictUuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:29:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9596555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosered00/pseuds/rosered00
Summary: A one-shot inspired by the mpreg group we started at my Tumblr, which is now called n-s-f-w-sportsbaes! Anyway, the idea was that Victor and Yuuri both end up pregnant after "a crazy sexfest of a night full of switching" and they constantly lay in bed petting each other's baby bumps.If anyone wants in on the group, find me on Tumblr and shoot me a message with your kik





	

Victor’s eyes slowly blinked open. The street lamp outside the window was bathing the room in a soft orange light. It was still the middle of the night. Victor blinked again, groggy, as he wondered what had woken him. The answer came in the form of movement in his belly. Not the sharp, jabbing sensation of kicking, but the softer feeling of his baby trying to get comfortable in its increasingly cramped quarters.

He placed a hand on his belly, rubbing it soothingly through the worn fabric of the oversized t-shirt that he wore to bed. Or rather, it would be more accurate to say that the shirt had once been oversized. It still hung loose around his shoulders, but now struggled to contain his middle.

It felt as though a little wave rolled through Victor’s belly as the little one shifted again; it seemed that finding comfort was truly a strain for them tonight.  _ You and me both, _ he groaned internally.

Resigning himself to another sleepless night, Victor rolled over, grunting with the effort it took as he came to rest on his left side. Though the glowing numbers on the alarm clock told him that it was a little after 2am, it came as little surprise that the other half of the bed was empty. He hardly had to wonder where Yuuri had gotten off to; a second later the sound of a cupboard closing in the kitchen confirmed his suspicions.

A few moments later his fiance appeared, moving with the slow shuffle of someone who was half awake and 36 weeks pregnant with twins. One of Yuuri's hands was pressed into his lower back, and the other was carrying a bowl of soda crackers that appeared to be slathered in mayonnaise. Victor couldn't help but raise his eyebrow at Yuuri's interesting choice in midnight snack; while his own cravings had been bad, Yuuri's were on entirely different level.

Yuuri set his bowl on the bedside table and crawled back into bed. Victor flushed with the same rush of pride that swept over him every time he looked Yuuri recently. Seeing his fiance’s belly this heavy and rounded had even managed to bring a tear to his eye on a few occasions; Victor liked to pretend that was just his hormones.

By the time that Yuuri lay face to face with Victor, their bumps were pressed snugly together in the middle of the bed. Judging by the quivering coming from inside his fiance, Victor deduced that he wasn't the only one that had been woken by an active unborn child.

A small sigh escaped Victor as Yuuri's hand began to massage long arcs along the side of his belly. He found his own hand mirroring the movement, pushing his fiance’s night shirt up in favour of touching him skin to skin. A mutual sense of relief washed over the couple as the restless movements within them began to slow, growing further and further apart.

“Yuuuuuri, raiding the cupboards again?” Though his voice was still rough with sleep, Victor couldn’t keep the teasing tone out of it. He tapped the side of Yuuri’s belly with a long finger. “We’re lucky we’re wealthy, or these two would have eaten us out of house and home. How much of this is actual baby and how much is just  _ food _ baby?”

Yuuri’s response was playful. “The cupboard raiding is just their way of getting back at their sibling, Victor.”

Victor felt his eyebrow twitch upward again. “For what?”

“For making them have to hear about their father eating pickles dipped in peanut butter.”

Victor gasped in mock offense. “But they’re sweet and salty, Yuuri, sweet  _ and _ salty. And besides, that doesn't hold much validity coming from the man who just brought soda crackers with mayonnaise into our bedroom.”

“I had to have something for when I'm inevitably hungry again in an hour,” Yuuri said with a tired smile.

They lay there in silence for a few moments, each stroking the other's bump. Victor watched with an innocent fascination as Yuuri's face gradually relaxed, sleep taking hold of him.

Victor remembered a time a few months ago when both he and Yuuri had still possessed flat stomachs, and late-night meetings like this one had been spent wound around each other, pressing as much of their bodies together as possible while they each basked in the other’s presence. Despite only a short period of time having passed since then, all of that now felt a world away. In Victor’s mind, that was perfectly okay. Though he could no longer lie chest to chest with Yuuri, he found that the way they lay now had a new, stronger intimacy.

Even though their bellies kept them further apart than before, laying there with three new lives growing between them, Victor felt even closer to Yuuri than he ever had.


End file.
